This invention is an improvement on the serving window of Leach and Miles U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,639, issued Sept. 5, 1989. The device of that patent is commercially successful and works well. However, it has at least one disadvantage in that a push/pull rod 32 of that device is located near one end of the counter, so that pressure on a bump bar 34 is most effective at one end of the bar.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a serving window operable from the center of the span between window members.
Another object of this invention is to provide a serving window with an operating mechanism that is simple, rugged and dependable.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.